When The Sun Is Down
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Senja yang tenang berubah mencekam saat malam datang. / "Aku akan segera pulang begitu pekerjaan ini selesai." / "Tuan! Kita harus cepat lari!" / "...membuat harapan untuk hidup semakin menipis..."


"Jangan khawatir, Hinata. Aku akan segera pulang begitu pekerjaan ini selesai."

Setelah mengatakan itu, suara wanita dari telepon genggamnya langsung membalas, "_Ba-baiklah, Naruto-_kun_. Hati-hati di jalan, ya..._"

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir pria itu. "Iya, tenang saja, Hinata. _Jaa_..." dan ia langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Sembari menghela napas, pria berambut pirang itu menatap papan nama bangunan di depannya sejenak sebelum berjalan memasuki penginapan tersebut.

_Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang..._

.

.

.

**When The Sun Is Down**

.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre **: Horror, Mystery, Tragedy

**Warning** : AU, _maybe _OOC, _misstypo_

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading !**

.

.

.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari dengan tidak sabar, Naruto bersandar pada meja resepsionis sambill memandang keluar jendela. Dari luar terlihat langit senja yang berwarna merah. Twilight _yang indah_, begitulah batin Naruto.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak wanita yang berjaga di belakang meja resepsionis menuliskan namanya di buku tamu dan menghilang memasuki sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan. Saat ini Naruto merasa sangat lelah. Ia baru saja berkendara lebih dari 6 jam dari Konoha menuju Iwa untuk urusan pekerjaan. Ia akan beristirahat di penginapan ini dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi dengan mobilnya.

Mulai merasa bosan, Naruto melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut. Suasananya nyaman, tetapi perabotannya terlihat kuno. Mode dari 30-50 tahun yang lalu kalau ia tidak cukup lama melihat-lihat, Naruto kembali memandang meja resepsionis yang—baru saja ia sadari—berlapiskan debu.

Suara pintu terbuka dan Naruto melihat wanita berambut hitam pendek kembali ke tempatnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kunci perak berkarat lalu berkata pada Naruto. "Kamar 101, lantai 2." Wanita yang memakai kimono berwarna biru tua itu tersenyum singkat sambil menunjuk tangga di sebelah Timur ruangan.

"Terima kasih." balas Naruto. Ia mengangkat koper kecilnya dan mulai berjalan ke atas. Ia menemukan pintu bernomor 101 dengan mudah dan cepat-cepat membukanya.

Ia terpaku begitu membuka pintu tersebut. Gerakannya terhenti. Lalu, sedetik kemudian, pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia pasti begitu kelelahan sampai-sampai berhalusinasi melihat sosok anak kecil di atas ranjangnya. Padahal, tentu saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk tidur sekitar 1 jam sebelum makan malam. Lalu setelah makan malam, ia bisa mengurus berkas-berkas pekerjaannya yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum sampai di Iwa. Perlahan, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

_Apa hanya aku yang menginap di sini?_ Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat di penginapan tersebut, hanya mobilnya yang terparkir. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu memikirkan hal itu. Ia memang sengaja melewati jalan pintas pedesaan yang sepi. Naruto membungkuk di atas wastafel dan mulai membasahi wajahnya dengan air yang menyejukkan...

**DOR!**

Pria itu tersentak. Cermin yang tergantung di depannya retak, dengan lubang seukuran peluru di tengahnya. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya kaget.

Dari cermin, ia bisa melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang tadi ada di atas ranjangnya yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Wajah anak kecil itu tidak terlihat jelas karena retakan di cermin, tapi Naruto bisa melihat cairan yang mengalir ke kepalanya dan menetes di lantai. Cairan yang berwarna merah.

Langsung saja, Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada anak kecil atau bekas tetesan darah. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah cermin yang anehnya kembali utuh tanpa retakan.

_Benar-benar menyebalkan!_ Dengan perasaan kesal, Naruto memercikkan air ke cermin tersebut lalu berjalan kembali ke kamar dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak. _Halusinasi itu lagi! Aku memang harus istirahat sekarang!_

.

.

.

"Tuan! Tuan!"

_A-apa? _Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Di depannya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menarik tangannya. Anak laki-laki yang sama seperti dalam halusinasinya.

"Tuan! Kita harus cepat lari!"

_Tunggu dulu! Apa yang terjadi!?_ Anak kecil berwajah pucat tersebut terus menarik tangan Naruto. Tapi, pria berambut pirang itu juga tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Naruto sendiri merasa kakinya menempel pada lantai kayu, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara serak. Anak kecil itu mulai melonjak-lonjak dalam usahanya menarik Naruto.

"CEPAT LARI! PEMBUNUH ITU SUDAH MENYUSUL KE SINI!"

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan itu seolah menyadarkan Naruto, entah bagaimana. Kakinya bisa melangkah lagi, walau dengan sedikit _tremor_.

Naruto berlari mengikuti anak kecil itu, menyusuri sebuah koridor remang-remang. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya ataupun yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi ia merasa ia pernah melewati koridor itu.

Dan akhirnya, pandangannya mulai memburam...

.

.

.

Naruto tersentak dari tidurnya tepat ketika suara _grandfather clock_berbunyi dari bawah. Ia menghitung dalam hati; jam itu berdentang 11 kali.

Untuk sesaat, kegelapan ruangan itu membuatnya bingung. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara napasnya yang beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Naruto menyadari bahwa ia sedang berkeringat banyak sekali. Padahal suhu udara dalam ruangan itu bisa dibilang dingin.

Naruto akhirnya beranjak bangun dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Kakinya masih sedikit bergetar. Seolah-olah mimpi yang barusan itu nyata.

Ya, Naruto sangat yakin bahwa itu _hanyalah_ mimpi.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiran, Naruto ingat kalau ia mempunyai berkas-berkas yang harus ia urus. Berkas-berkas yang harus dibawakannya ke Iwa dan mengharuskannya berada di penginapan tua ini.

Ternyata mengurus berkas-berkas itu membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama. Naruto susah sekali untuk menjaga fokusnya. Mimpi itu terus keluar masuk dalam pikirannya, menghalanginya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

_Haaahh... _Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Ia bersandar pada punggung kursinya dan menguap lebar, masih dengan mimpi itu di benaknya.

Naruto mungkin pernah mendengar bahwa mimpi adalah suatu pertanda. Tapi ia merasa tidak yakin—atau lebih tepatnya bingung—pertanda apakah yang disampaikan oleh mimpi itu. _Tsk, lebih baik aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku daripada memikirkan omong kosong ini_.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam terlewat sejak _grandfather clock_ berdentang 12 kali, tetapi Naruto masih saja berkutat pada berkas-berkasnya. Mimpi itu berhasil disingkirkan dalam pikirannya untuk sementara. Pria itu berhasil memusatkan pikiran pada pekerjaannya. Karena, dibalik keluhan-keluhannya, sebenarnya Naruto sangat menyukai pekerjaannya yang dijalaninya.

**Tok... Tok...**

Entah tidak peduli atau memang tidak mendengar suara keukan dari pintu kamarnya, Naruto masih saja duduk di kursinya dan terus menggerakkan penanya di atas sebuah kertas.

**Tok! Tok!**

Kali ini Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dengan ekspresi bingung. Suara ketukan tadi terdengar lebih keras. Perlahan, Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

**Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!**

_Baiklah! Apa lagi kali ini!? Tidak bisakah aku bekerja tanpa ada yang mengganggu!?_

Sembari menggebrak meja beserta berkas-berkasnya, Naruto setengah menendang kursinya ketika bangkit berdiri. Perasaan bingung yang sempat ia rasakan langsung berubah menjadi kekesalan. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah terhentak.

"Hei! Siapapun itu—"

Naruto mendadak terpaku setelah membuka pintu, kata-kata bernada marah yang sudah akan terlontar darinya terhenti begitu saja. Alisnya bertaut sementara mata _sapphire_nya nanar mencari-cari. Tidak ada seorangpun di ambang pintu.

"A-ah..." ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Ini membuatnya kembali bingung sampai-sampai lupa bernapas. Segera setelah ia menguasai dirinya, Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba menemukan seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

Usahanya sia-sia. Naruto berbalik masuk dan menutup pintu. Pandangannya kosong, ia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan kejadian tadi. Entah kenapa, bersamaan dengan alasan-alasan logis yang berlalu-lalang dalam pikirannya, bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri.

Perlahan, Naruto merasakan suhu udara di kamar itu semakin menurun. Kepanikan melandanya, ia paling tidak bisa menerima kejadian seperti ini. Akhirnya, seolah tidak terjadi apapun, Naruto bergerak ke arah meja tempat ia meninggalkan berkas-berkasnya dengan gerakan kaku.

**BRAK!**

Naruto berbalik dengan cepat. Jendela kamarnya mendadak terbuka dengan suara keras, menghembuskan angin malam yang dingin ke dalam. Hening sesaat, yang terdengar hanyalah suara kaca jendela yang berkeretak karena angin.

_Benar juga, mungkin yang tadi juga karena angin..._ Sembari membatin begitu, Naruto berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutupnya, dengan perasaan yang menjadi sedikit lebih ringan.

Naruto sudah menutupnya. Ia berhenti sebentar dan memandang keluar jendela sembari memegangi kusennya. Di luar gelap gulita, tidak ada yang bisa terlihat dari sini. Dan saat itulah Naruto melihatnya, pantulan sebuah sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Pria pirang itu berbalik, menatap lemah pada anak kecil itu. Anak laki-laki yang sudah berkali-kali ia kira sebagai halusinasinya. Tapi kali ini, anak kecil di hadapannya itu nyata. Ia bisa merasakannya.

"Tuan..." suaranya parau, iris_obsidian_nya terlihat cemas.

"Siapa kau?" susah payah Naruto membalasnya. Dari dulu ia tidak percaya dengan hal-hal gaib, dan kejadian ini meruntuhkan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Tuan... Kita harus lari..." anak kecil itu maju tepat ke arah Naruto dan memegang tangannya. Pria itu hanya terdiam, sudah pasrah pada yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Anak kecil itu menariknya keluar dan Naruto hanya bisa menurutinya.

Di koridor, mereka mulai berlari. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat mimpinya. _Sama seperti ini... Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melaluinya... Koridor ini... Koridor penginapan..._

_Tapi..._ Naruto merasakan desir ketakutan dalam hatinya, _kalau begitu, yang akan terjadi selanjutnya... _Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rupanya anak kecil itu membawanya menuruni tangga dan akhirnya sampai ke lantai bawah. Naruto bisa melihat sinar bulan yang masuk menerangi sebagian dari ruangan purnama malam itu terlihat sangat terang.

Anak kecil itu berbelok arah menuju pintu. Namun, ketika mereka keluar dari bayang-bayang dan sinar bulan menghujani mereka, anak kecil itu mendadak lenyap. Tangan Naruto kini memegang udara kosong.

_A-apa!?_ Pria itu membelalak, lidahnya masih terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Lenyapnya anak itu begitu tiba-tiba, sama seperti kemunculannya. Naruto yang sudah begitu lemah mentalnya, hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya.

Dan saat itulah suara seseorang membuatnya melonjak kaget.

"Hei, kenapa kau berada di situ?"

Naruto berbalik dengan cepat. Hatinya merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat wanita berambut hitam pendek berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis. Naruto langsung menghampirinya dengan napas tersengal dan bermandikan keringat.

Wanita itu terlihat pucat, Naruto sudah akan mengira wanita itu makhluk gaib jika tidak ada ekspresi bingung bercampur kasihan yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya. "Ada apa?" si wanita kembali bertanya, sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Pada akhirnya Naruto tetap tidak menjawab, ia hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya seperti ikan. Ia terlalu _shock_ dan bingung harus memulai ceritanya dari mana. Ia juga takut jika wanita itu mempercayainya. _Tapi, hei!Penginapanmu itu berhantu, Nona!_

"Dia sudah menunjukkan dirinya padamu kan?" pertanyaan wanita itu membuat Naruto menelan ludah dan menjawab, "Ya." dengan lemah.

Lalu tanpa disuruh, wanita itu mulai bercerita panjang lebar. "Dulu, dulu sekali, anak kecil itu bersama kedua orang tuanya menginap di sini, sama seperti dirimu sekarang." Wania itu mengedikkan kepalanya dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah yang dimaksudnya. Iris _sapphire_nya melebar, anak kecil itu berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

"Sebenarnya, penginapan ini sangat terkenal. Sebelum jalan raya baru dibuat, orang-orang selalu memakai jalan ini, sehingga setiap harinya penginapan ini selalu ramai." seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan suara wanita itu, Naruto kembali menatapnya. "Namun, satu kejadian mengubah segalanya..."

Sinar bulan mulai meredup karena tertutup awan. Naruto melirik ke belakang sekilas, anak kecil itu berjalan lamat-lamat ke arahnya, wajahnya yang berlumuran darah membuat Naruto berpaling ke arah lain. Namun, ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan ruangan itu.

Tidak ada jam, ataupun penanda waktu lainnya. Pria itu menahan napasnya. _Lantas, dentang jam yang tadi kudengar...?_

"Seorang pria datang ke penginapan ini pada saat malam dan menebarkan mimpi buruk..." setelah wanita itu berucap, terdengar suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang berat.

Naruto mulai merasa dirinya harus pergi sekarang, melarikan dirinya sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Tapi seolah benar-benar terhipnotis, ia tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Pria itu mulai membunuh semua orang yang ia temui disini. Siapa saja, dan tanpa ampun. Suara pistol yang terus menerus ditembakkan... membuat harapan untuk hidup semakin menipis..." samar-samar, Naruto bisa mendengar suara tembakan, lalu mulailah suara jeritan yang memecah keheningan malam.

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat. Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat keras di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir tentang hal-hal lainnya kecuali tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tentang hidup dan matinya.

"Sementara anak itu," si wanita kembali mengedikkan kepalanya, "adalah korban pertama dari pembantaian ini. Ia tertembak satu kali tepat di kepala." suara langkah kaki terhenti, selanjutnya terdengar suara kekangan pistol. Naruto yang sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi, langsung menutup matanya, sayangnya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan mengedip pun tidak bisa.

Peluru ditembakkan, dan anak kecil yang sudah berada di sebelahnya ambruk. Darah terciprat di mana-mana. Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar.

Wanita itu berbalik dan berkata. "Kalau saya tertembak di punggung sebanyak tiga kali. Anda bisa melihatnya kan?"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

N/A : Fanfic dengan _genre _horor yang tidak begitu terasa menurut saya, hanya sebagai selingan karena sudah agak lama saya hiatus^^ Dan...rencananya saya akan membuat _tribute _fanfic yang akan di_publish _bulan Desember nanti, semoga saja bisa tepat waktu.

Terima kasih untuk **Eugiene Zahra **yang telah memberikan ide cerita ini kepada saya^^

Jika ada yang kurang atau salah, mohon maafkan saya. Butuh kritik dan saran, tapi sebisa mungkin jangan flame. Arigatou _minna_^^


End file.
